


Another Round

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik and Mordecai/Robert should never let their friends find out about the kinds of things they do in semi-public spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round

As much as Henrik generally disliked Ul’dah, he would admit that it could be nice at times. He was in a good mood, on his way to the estate when he saw Robert coming towards him through the crowd. His husband had cut his hair recently, which was a different look for him, but Henrik still could have recognized him from a malm away. He was beautiful, his hair standing out bright white against his dark skin, his body all tall, thin and angular.

“Hello gorgeous,” Henrik called as he went to meet him. Robert smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the lips in greeting.

“Hello yourself,” the other man said, like he hadn’t just seen him maybe an hour before, when they parted ways for a little while. “On your way to the estate?”

“Yes,” Henrik mused, “I was hoping to catch some of the others there, see what they’re up to.” He put his hands on Robert’s chest, smoothed out the black cloth of his tunic, and leaned into him. “You know, I’d hoped to run into you as well.”

“Oh?” The other man smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Well.” Henrik pressed their faces together, noses bumping, his monocle clinking against Robert’s glasses. “I’ve been thinking, we haven’t done anything particularly… intimate since you cut your hair.”

“I see,” Robert muttered, still smiling. “I’m guessing you’d like to change that.”

Henrik kissed him in response, looked about as people moved by, then clapped his hand to Robert’s shoulder and ushered him out of the street. “Yes,” he said. “Not here, though.” He led them to the backstreets, down an empty alleyway, behind an old whitewashed building. Then he turned, pressing Robert up against the wall, pinning him there, and kissed him, open-mouthed and hard.

Robert’s eyes widened and when Henrik pulled back, he let out a slow, shaky breath. “ _Here?_ ”

“Not if you don’t want to, of course,” Henrik muttered, pressing his face into the soft, dark skin of the older man’s neck. He mouthed at the thin muscle there, his hands gravitating to Robert’s hips. “But I thought you might like it.” He grinned. “Imagine. Me, fucking you here, where anyone could stumble upon us. They’d see how gorgeous you are for me, with my cock in your ass and my hands in your gorgeous hair…”

Robert groaned under his breath at the thought, rolling his hips against the thigh Henrik pressed between his legs, leaning his head back against the wall. “I do like the sound of that.”

“That’s what I thought.” Henrik grinned wider, nipping at his skin, rolling their hips together. He kissed his way along Robert’s jawline to the place where his neck met his long, gorgeous ears, smiling as the other man moaned.

Kissing across his face, he coaxed Robert’s mouth open when he reached his lips and kissed him hard, shoving their mouths together until the other man was melting against him. He groaned, grinding his thigh upward, nipping at Robert’s lips as he gasped. Robert’s warm hands pressed against his mostly bare chest, coaxing his coat off around his shoulders until it dropped to the floor behind him. Kissing him deeper, Henrik moaned as his husband touched his skin, running his thin, bony fingers across his muscles.

“Gods,” Henrik growled against his lips, driving his thigh harder against Robert’s erection as he ground against his hip, echoing the other man’s moan. Letting go of his lips, Henrik pinned him harder against the wall, leaning over to nip along his neck again, biting at his pointed ear, kissing along the shell as he pressed their cocks against each other, groaning at how good it felt.

“Henrik,” the other man breathed, and Henrik tangled his fingers tight into Robert’s short white hair, tugging on it, kissing him again, coaxing his mouth open with his lips and tongue to deepen it, panting against his kiss-swollen lips.

“I want you.” Henrik ground out.

“I know you do.” Robert smiled, eyes closed, though he was breathing just as heavy. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Turn around.” Henrik let go of the older man’s hips and disentangled their legs to let him do so, and when he had, Henrik pressed up against him, pinning him to the wall, shoving his cock against the crack of Robert’s ass. Robert moaned, pressing his hips back against Henrik’s, and Henrik tangled his fingers tight into Robert’s hair again, jerking on it. “Put your hands on the wall and stick your arse out for me.”

Robert did as he asked, pressing his forehead to the wall as he breathed. Henrik brushed his tunic aside, grabbing Robert’s trousers and pulling them down around his knees, then clapped a firm hand to his naked ass, squeezing it, smiling as he pulled the cheeks apart. “You are gorgeous,” he muttered. “Good and hard for me.” He thumbed at the rim of muscle around the older man’s entrance. “Gods, I want to be in you.”

Robert panted harder and swallowed. “Just go slow,” he warned, and Henrik nodded. He always did.

Pulling a vial from the pouch at his belt, he coated his fingers in oil, warming it between them before he reached down to rub at the tight muscle of the older man’s entrance again, slicking him. Robert groaned quietly, and Henrik rested his other hand on Robert’s hip, rubbing the sharp bone there with his thumb, soothing him as he started to press one finger inside.

The other man tensed at first, but he could feel Robert relaxing around the intrusion as he lingered, and he watched the tension start to leave his shoulders, his head still pressed to the wall, face mostly hidden by his hair. He was gorgeous, and Henrik groaned a little as he pushed his finger further in and started to work on widening him out, slow and steady.

When Robert had had enough, he pressed in two fingers, tugging on the muscle, working him open slow and easy. He massaged him on the inside, curling his fingers and scissoring them, coaxing Robert open more and more until the older man was groaning and shaking against the wall. When he was wide enough, Henrik worked in three, pressing them into him and finger-fucking him until Robert was half-sobbing.

“Is that enough?” he asked, finally, twisting his fingers in as deep as they could go. Robert pressed back hard into his hand, gasping, fingers curled against the stone.

“Yes,” he moaned, looking over his shoulder at Henrik. His pupils were wide, his eyes a gorgeous, vibrant red, and he trembled as Henrik pulled his fingers out and left him there for a moment with his palms pressed against the wall, his ass available and empty and wide open. “Please, Sir,” the older man breathed, “I want your cock.”

“Oh, you’ll have my cock,” Henrik growled as he undid his fly, hissing as he slicked himself and tucked the oil away.

Grabbing the man’s hip in one hand and his cock in the other, he guided himself to Robert’s entrance, pressing the head up against the ring of fluttering muscle, and pushed inside. Robert groaned beneath him as he got the head of his cock in, then paused, letting the man settle for a moment before pushing in the rest of the way in one quick slide.

The older man cursed under his breath, gasping, moaning, his hands almost curling into fists, the top of his head shoved hard against the wall. Henrik groaned, too, reveling for a moment in Robert’s tight, glorious heat. Humming in delight, he rocked in further, grinding their hips together. Tangling one hand tight into Robert’s hair, he pulled on it, dragging Robert’s head back. “You want me to fuck you?” he growled.

“Yes,” Robert gasped, shoving his hips back towards Henrik, swallowing hard around his dry throat. “Please.”

“Please, _Sir_ ,” Henrik corrected. He rocked harder into him for a moment, then pulled out and pressed back in, shuddering at the way Robert moaned as he started up a slow, even pace. “You’re so hot inside,” he hissed, “You feel so damn good. You’re such a good boy for me. You like how this feels so much, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Robert gasped again, wheezing against the wall as Henrik fucked him, his eyes closed, breath shaky. When Henrik sped up, jerking Robert’s hips back against his with each thrust, the older man groaned at the way it felt, at how deep Henrik was, how hard the other man was taking him, and in such a public place. He was hopelessly flushed, his dark skin tinged with red across his cheeks and ears.

“You’re gorgeous,” Henrik breathed, picking up the pace again, pounding into him harder, the slapping of their skin filling the quiet alleyway. “Taking my cock so well, loving it so much. You want it harder?”

Robert just nodded, swallowing hard, and Henrik shoved in, ground down against his prostate, and Robert groaned and dug his fingers in against the wall. “Please, Sir,” he moaned. “I want to come.”

“Do you now?” Henrik asked, voice heavy and deep. He slammed in, making Robert wheeze, and ground his hips in hard, down against his prostate, until the older man’s arms were trembling. “Are you going to beg for it?”

“Please,” Robert gasped, pressing his head into the wall and his hips back towards Henrik. “Please, please, please, Sir, I want to come on your cock.”

“Good boy,” Henrik growled, jerking into him hard, over and over again as he reached around and grabbed Robert’s erection, hanging long and heavy between his legs. His cock was gorgeous and dark, hard in his hand, and he stroked his length, fingers dampened by the precum leaking out the head. “Tell me how much you love this. Tell me how good it feels.”

“It feels so good,” Robert gasped, jerking his hips back into Henrik’s thrusts, rocking down into his hand as Henrik stroked his cock from base to tip, squeezed and rubbed at the head. “It feels so good, Sir, I love your cock, I want to come, please, please, please.

Pulling out again, Henrik jerked in, harder, jostling Robert so much he lost his grip on the wall and Henrik shoved him up against it, grabbing his hips with one hand to keep them flush against his own. Pulling half out, he fucked up into him faster and faster, until he was panting, the arousal hot in his bones and the pit of his stomach. He held Robert’s cock down at the base, keeping him still and holding him back until, at last, he pushed in hard, groaned, and stilled, spilling inside him.

He stayed there for a moment, panting, then growled and jerked in again, stroking Robert’s cock hard in his hand. “Come for me,” he ground out, shoving into him. “Now.”

Robert shouted in pleasure as Henrik fucked into him again, squeezing his cock, and came, moaning, spilling himself against the wall, gasping for breath.

They stayed there for a moment, breathing. Then Henrik let go of Robert’s softening cock, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped him clean. He pulled out, grunting a little, and let Robert slump against the wall as he wiped down his ass and thighs, then pulled his trousers up for him, patting his ass. “Good boy,” he whispered, moving up behind him and looping one arm around him, kissing the side of his neck. “You did so well,” he muttered, smiling. “You’re so good for me, so gorgeous.” He kissed the length of his ear, stroked his fluffy white hair, and turned him around so that Robert could slump against him, holding him tight as the older man melted, happy and tired, into his arms.

After he’d had a moment and Robert groaned quietly, coming back to himself, Henrik laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

“That was something,” Robert mumbled, rubbing one hand across his face. Henrik helped him to stand and he did, though it was shaky.

“You enjoyed it though?”

“Yes,” Robert agreed, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Absolutely.”

Henrik leaned up and kissed his forehead, keeping him close as he helped him back to the street and off to the estate to relax.

 


End file.
